User talk:HermesDude/Archive
Why... NEW Category Please do not create a category without Admin consent and please do not remove the deletion banner i added to the page Leave me a Message Edits 11:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sig Ok and heres your sig just type in your signature bar which is in make sure you uncheck custom sig and just pop the code in Hope you like it Talk Edits 11:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Joining Please send this form to the CBN President and we will discuss your job A Underlined Word means change it to your name/job Caribbean Broadcasting News Joining Form'' ' 'I Jason Yelloweagle, ' '''Would like to join the Caribbean Broadcasting News as a Company Spokesman' *'I Promise to Report the Truth and nothing but the Truth' *'I Promise to Not to Taint my Reports with Bais Opinions' *'Swear to be Loyal and Truthful to the Company' *'Please may I join as my Prefered Job if not the President will Message me Back with the Next Best Job!' Signed ' Jason Yelloweagle 17:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Warning I noticed that you added the guild category to a page that had NOTHING to do with guilds. This is against the wiki rules. Gaining unfair reputation is against our rules. And since it is in the rules. You are being given a warning. Ok Ok so I can't do that.. I'll go back to the pages and undo what I do sorry didn't know. Here Here's the code: ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 20:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Testing Thx :) ''Jason YelloweagleTalk Edits 13:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Jason you need to type -- Talk Edits 05:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Umm I cant, im sorry but i truly cant. Jim Logan The Final Renegade 16:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:CBN Yes sorry about the delay as I am creating others things on this wiki. I will say now that you are in as your desired job. Congratulations and welcome to the team! Regards Lord Usman Strider CBN President 17:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Use this! Oh cool! one problem need the code lol# CBN member You're that kid, Hippie, aren't you?--''Shade'' 18:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not I was hired by him in game to make those pages but now he needs me to make tons of blogs so I quit. A admin already deleted the pages if you want to know. coding sigs i can do but i will need admin to do the rest of the coding Talk Edits 09:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Could if I could I'm at my mom's clinic if you paid attention to the cafe wiki. It's ok I'm crabby cause I can't be on, it's ok Jas. Banner thingy Code: HolyCity| add job here (don't forget the before and after) Here's the banner thingy. United Caribbean Army I am recruiting people for my guild, United Caribbean Army. I was wondering if you would like to join. If not please tell me if you know anyone who would. --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ']]Talk to TOAOGH You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 14:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) done :) here you go the code is: Preview -- Talk 15:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) re:play Yes, your character is under construction Jason. Go to the page we have added a lot of new stuff and also look at the upcoming characters who need portrayers list, when edgar is on we will finalize who you will be in the play Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus P.S. Yeah its great want me to add it to players cafe? Um.... I do not know.. O_O Uh...... Maybe the User Page. The reason I want a new sig is cause I quit with Samuel, so this sig: Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 14:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Does not come on handy anymore. sorry i can to anything sorry :( Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah your last comment on your account was "Ok I'll get right on it by the way I'm Jason Yelloweagle just haven't logged in" and yeah will banned me on his wiki for banning him here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 10:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat problem Hey there - I received your feedback from Wikia Labs regarding Chat. It's not working for you? Could you do me a favor and double check? (we've released some minor fixes) if it still doesn't work, can you respond here or on my talk page with which browser OS you use? Thanks! --Ohmyn0 (talk) 16:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Resume Your in add your name and work to the correct places on the page--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Nautilus Notice Pearson thinks he can walk all over us and claim our home server. It's time to teach him otherwise. Prepare yourself for war and rally your friends and allies. As a member of the Order it is your duty to perform these instructions. Acid controler Images xD Lawl, no problem 'ere it iz: http://potcoplayers.chatango.com/ See ya there XxKitty the KatxX (purrrrrz) 20:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! :) You have been cast as Professor Severus Snape! :) Please listen to me, mate. You got the part. I will cast the other person as someone else. You don't have to be an "understudy". I forgot you wanted it. Sorry. :( avatar heres a new avatar for you Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig Thank you Jason Yelloweagle, can i get my sig in blue please? From Marc Cannonshot 01:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Marc CannonshotMarc Cannonshot 01:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Jason Yelloweagle Thank you, but sorry Tama63 already made my signature.Thank you for the offer of making a signature for me. From sorry i was trying to private message but the PM button is right next to kickban, ur unbanned 20:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prediction Your prediction is not complete. I will never die. That is the grave of a dummy of me. After the zombie had attacked, I killed you as soon as you reached the Great Wall.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Pirate Shack Hello I just notice you opened a resturant the pirate shack i would like you to sell Golden Rum and Bloody Rum at pirate shack, thanks! Sharpe The screens ﻿ ﻿ Dear Jason Yelloweagle I think you might remember me, remember that you want to help me get my signature. Well thank you for the offer tho and im giving you a present From Marc Cannonshot Dear Jason Sorry i really forgot to add my signature userbox for your userbox do you have any pictures i can use for it? Sharpe any other pictures? any other pictures because i tryed the logo and a logo in a userbox doesn't look good Sharpe Done Done' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 11:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) PotBS # Join Antigua server # Choose a nation: England, Spain, France, or Patois (Pirates). Choose carefully, you can't change it. Both of your characters are with that nation forever. # Do the tutorial If you choose England, send a letter to John Breasly. Say it's Jason Yelloweagle. That doesn't have to be your name there. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Re:Userboxes http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tama63/Guide_to_Userboxes Your userbox Dude, let me fix it for you ok? please the pic is a bit too big 皇帝戴維 userbox dude, ill do it for u, np Re:userbox ( by me ) Done! :D Very Hard That Art of the userbox is pretty hard. it took me 30 minutes to complete that userbox look at the template page really closely even i get confused ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Message Hey Jason, I left a message on your company's page, if you could check it out that would be great :) Thanks! Shadow 14:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) important im sorry ur being demoted but [[]][[]]http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Rule_Request:_Demotions check it out im to lazy to put it into a link form just check it out support it or oppose it. ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Admin Not to be rude or anything, but I am a little confused. You said on the blog that I can't do it? Can't be admin? I just wanted to say that I was admin AND bur for a good amount of time. I was demoted because of an event. I was trying to be host, when I should have let all admins be host. I will admit that mistake. But I can be admin. I am very mature and I try VERY to make all users happy. Please reconsider :). Shadow 17:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : Lot more There was a lot more than just a Wiki event, but I'm not going to get into it O_O--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 17:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Fight I senses a fight starting -hides behind bomb shelter- Edgar Wildrat It's a Sick World. Listen, I was randomly conversing with this weirdo.. This is what he said when I refused to join his guild - Hey I'm just testing, sorry I had to use your page lol >:) Shadow 12:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tama Ask Tama. And if you think that is cool, look at this big one o.o, So? so is that a support or oppose? ~LeClerc Sharpe~ RE: Demotion It was deleted because the voting ultimately ended in oppose.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Demotion Umm Yes all the community had had their say and even step said skull want gonna be demoted so,to stop and arguments I deleted it.' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 07:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) CBN As company spokesman your job is the basicly be the person who talkes for the company, I myself do not come on much due to POTBS, its been so good with me that I am now level 32 naval officer. Anyway Im sure that with you and Tama it will progress as Im going to hand powers over to him very soon. Lord Usman Strider CBN President 16:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Church Sorry but you shouldn't make a church on the wiki. Many people would get offended by the church because they may not be that religion. -- 01:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Enter To Win! JASON! u can win membership in the, giveaway for a chance to win a 1-month card! you can try and win! Please Visit Here for more infomation Here it is! Your own badge! Signed? Sign The Petition For The Old Body Types Here! response im not in charge i just tend to take over slightly when nobody is managing something that i can do. i dont think we need somebody in charge because u and i r both skilled enough to give the people whatever they need in coding so ya :P PS im going out for a while ill be back in an hour or two Jack Pistol Stop fighting Wiki You can advertise any wiki that is not a copy of this wiki. -- 12:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay no problem. The second account shouldn't be used here but it doesn't matter if you use it on another wiki. -- 12:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sir Jason, please can u take the time and make a usebox please? Its for the first Division. i want it to have a picture with a few EITC soldiers(the regular}. and say Userbox is the/a/an of the EITC First Division. :) Lord Maxamillion 01:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright about the userbox i will post the picture of a EITC Ship..... and u know the rest of the EITC first division thing Princess Carly, of Ireland 22:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your time also im helping max because hes going somewhere and he wanted me to help him with the userbox :) Princess Carly, of Ireland 23:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) WUTC If you could actually make it a banner and use the WUTC banner on the top of the West Union Trading Company page that would be great :) 15:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Template Thanks for the WUTC template! But what exactly is the code for it? 16:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Could u make me a userbox, i want it to say Usebox is One of the Legendary Lords Could u use this picture please? Lord Maxamillion 22:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your time. Uh? Explain? Can you give me screens or whatever... cause I dunno what your talking about. hello I know I'm late, but I'm coming on right now.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Eh I'm used to it by now. ?? What, breaking up with me?? You can't promise you won't because it is inevitable. ... Are you saying... what I think your saying?... Hey? You on?? Um About the last time we talked, I had the feeling like you were... well, I think you get it, but were you? Ok, this is incredibly random but for sone reason I keep thinking your avatar is Zoro or some other random Spanish guy xD 18:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I know that but at a distance he looks like Zoro XD 18:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Touché XD Oh Come on Man.... That was a bit Harsh from Banning me... Its my First Month! I didnt Know you could be Banned!?! Look, Im sorry i spammed i didnt know you could be banned for doing that truth fully i have a LOT to learn on this wiki and when i say A LOT i mean ALOT! Please just Give me a Pardon for this time Please? Thanks.William Brawlmaritn 20:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC)William Brawlmartin Thanks Jason!!!! A Sig? What do you mean like the cursive one with the color? If so... COUNT ME IN! I want my sig to be red... But when you create it how do i use it? please reply and THANK YOU SO MUCH! William Brawlmaritn 20:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC)William Brawlmartin Thanx Thanx Jason! I just got back from school and I'm starting a short holiday until the 9th of October. I'm going to try and get a new image editing program to make images transparent so I might do those images for differnet ranks in the guild's css. Jack Pistol When I do make the changes I will tell you and you can add it to your css :P I will do this later though, and thanx :) Jack Pistol #No, that was a failed test ( tried to make a transparent image and it didnt work -_- ) #Congrats #Sort of but you only have the guild logo and no colors and I will make many changes so unless you want to copy and paste a lot I suggest you wait until I am happy with it... - wishes I could edit other people's css - Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) you mean the import thing? coudl you get on chat so we dont have to keep on talk page messaging Jack Pistol I would like a userbox for my guild plz American Domain from Your Story Can I be in your story? signed, Jason Shiprat 23:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Jason Shiprat Yes I would like a signature be made with red and flames and say "Jason Shiprat's 'back"' Jason Shiprat 16:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Jason ShipratJason Shiprat 16:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ' Re:Finally Sure, send me the list, and details for each, and I'll see what I can do. I literally only started last night o_o Ok dude Please stop saying that i do nothing then make people feel guilty when i dont, that is slander, i ''never ''made a guilt blog, and if you are refering to the "Lately" blog I was stressed, wasnt sleeping and it was really not a good time, thats over, i have NEVER made a guilt blog, i never ''tried ''to make people feel guilty or sorry for me, and i would '''DEEPLY '''appricate it if you would stop saying I make people feel guilty ''all the time '' The Voice of the Voiceless :( Dude, I'm sorry if I was rude to you. Did you leave Co. Black Guard either because you were trying to avoid me, they weren't talking much, or both? Dude, I don't want to make any more enemies. I had enough to deal with. You don't know how much I've been through, and I didn't need that crap you've given me. So I hope you understand and hope we can be at least friends. :) DRAGONSLASHROCKSXD Maxamillion Sig 3 :) Can u make me a sig that says Lord Maxamillion is the Best Sailor And can u try to put a ship in the back ground and in Jack Pistol writing in blue and then Lord Maxamillion in green Thanks Bro, your the best truly :D Oops sorry the sig thing above is me max Lord Maxamillion Dew Userbox Hey Jason, you are making the Dew Leauge userbox, would u mind using this? The Voice of the Voiceless Userbox Request May you make a userbox that says Userbox is a Princess and is pretty, and the picture is a heart w/ Arrows if u can ( only if u can find one ). also can u make me a signature that says Princess Carly is pretty and a shamprock at the end ( SORRY FOR TO MUCH WORK BUT, i never ask for these kind of things ( looks at edgar wildrat ) XD Princess Carly, of Ireland 02:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks - A Few requests can u make me a signature that says Princess Carly is pretty in pretty hand writing and in green, the Pretty part in red though, ALSO a userbox that says Userbox is a Princess of/Whatever your counrty is and a crown as the picture... THANKS SO MUCH SORRY FOR THE WORK Princess Carly, of Ireland TOU If you fail to attribute the copied wiki css, because I know you copied it.You are breaking Wikia's TOU, also if you continue to edit at that wiki.You will not be welcome on my friends list or on this wiki 'Tama63 06:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Tama I am NOT a walrus. I'm sorry if you hate Pears so much you take your anger out on anybody who comes within walking distance of him. I'm not gonna start anything but you should calm down dude. Pears only starts things cause you go to the wiki. And you should be glad that they are turning it into a wiki about the Paradox and then I won't edit there anymore cause I can't make nay pages or help them out naymore cause I don't know much about Paradox And also thanks for banning me RIGHT when I was finishing fixing my page :P : Jason the ban was for threatening other users on chat, I will shorten it to 1 day post the page on w:c:tama63 and ill add it for you. -'Tama63' 16:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. I'll send it and then you just have to paste it over the old stuff. And also I never bothered wikia. I asked them a question for the sake of my wiki and they were actually GLAD to help me. And PS I didn't threaten Jim or anybody on chat. Even Jim Logan said I didn't threaten him or anybody else. I just annoyed him like everyone else does to each other lol. : :: Your ban is now 2 hours, what puzzles me is that Jack said you did.as a sysop I rely on people telling me the truth --'Tama63' 16:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!! Help me!!!!!!!! My ban should have been done 5 hours ago!!!!!!!!!! : Jack Pistol? He wasn't even on chat o_O : : : Thx Tama. I'll fix it later :P : : : Arguing Maybe on THAT wiki he is, but issues on that wiki do not concern us unless they are plots.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply Both of those users are already blocked.(Parodox Overlord and Willy Yellow) Captain hobo is not William Yellowbones. Captain hobo is Hobo in the game. -- 19:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Kick-banned You have been kicked ban for 3 days for: Insulting users Fighting with users CHANGE MY SIG BACK! Thats not RIGHT! Me and Pistol agreed in a couple months i will be in that guild, and i never use that sig until that time, so CHANGE IT BACK! Please! Lord Maxamillion 1. OF course 2. I CAN IF I want, jack MADE THE Sig... but i wont be using it Lord Maxamillion Re: :P Not the message above yours... 'GenLawrenceGuild Look at what Bill wrote right before you.... ''GenLawrenceGuild Hello from an old "friend" Yo Jason, Its me IWanna. I put a message of your blog post that was made to look out for me. Read the message and begin the hunt. You have until after december before it means anything to me. Good Luck. Apollo2 21:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Apollo2 New Sig I want my new sig to say...... Beware of Caporegime Bloodless! with a yellow and red lettering and bloody background if you can. La Mafia Sig Thanks for the sig man, whats the code Sig THANKS!!! Now is there a way I can edit it as time goes by? I luove it :p Reply Sure you can use a dodgeball in your story. -- 21:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) New Sig Can you make me, Jason Shiprat, a new sig that says; Jason Shiprat CEO of Shiprat Industries Jason Shiprat 01:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Jason Shiprat Read it, please. Thank you. --[[User:John Breasly|'''''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Offer Hey Jason Would you like to be listed as First Mate aboard The Black Rogue? I am not sure if it will be your permanent job because I am still deciding everything and may have some Fan NPCs as crew members. If you read the page you will see I am making it more realistic so ya :P I thought you would be a good candidate cuz you often come sailing with me and you are on the wiki :P Notice Ahoy Jason Yelloweagle! I found this site and it contains some disturbing information. You are the only Jason I know, If this is not you I apologize for the mistake. If it is can you please remove the information regarding "Jzfredskins" on this page? I do NOT give you permission to post this there. Please remove it as soon as possible. Thank you, and Fair Winds! Upon further investigation I discovered that this is just the Facebook Version of the Wiki. The source is this page. I would be much appreciated if you removed the content regarding "Jzfredskins". Thank you and have a nice day. Stop Stop feeding the trolls. Ignore him and he'll go away, simple as that. 'Benjamin Ƭ ' I am Jack Daggerstealer. [ I saw you were wondering on chat ] Gamer124 17:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC)Gamer124Gamer124 17:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Meet Meh on POTCO Can you meet me now on Guines Tortuga on POTCO? Thanks! screens Re:Promo Hehe no problem, it wasn't official so we might not even do it. I have family over so I may be on and off for a while and only active a bit later. Good luck with the match. The sig looks good by the way :) Fail on the message name xD I am half asleep and trying to reply to everyone :P Wedding? Um, come on and go to Porc Guines by the shipwright please?? I'm sorry... I had a bad birthday today, and I couldn't take Davy's pervertedness... come back on chat? chat Sorry, if it was a sub I'd be on chat now...